War Journals of the Krayt Dragon
by CGOLChris
Summary: Fighting in a war to the fall of a Republic. A rise to an Empire and the birth of a Rebellion. Read through the history of the Clone and Galactic Civil War through the eyes of the Krayt Dragon Regiment, as they go through bonds, hardships, and war after war. From fighting for an empire, to against one as not only a Clone division. But as a Clone rebellion. I don't own Star Wars.
1. The First Battle

We were stationed at Tython, joined by our general Jake Comrand. A brother among our ranks as well as a leader. He informed us that the Republic intercepted a transmission from a planet near the rim. At first we thought that it would just be a routine patrol. It became something more.

We have received intel that a droid army blockaded and invaded the planet mere days before, so we of the Krayt Dragon Regiment were sent to the ancient Jedi world to flush them out.

Upon arrival we were greeted with Vulture droids and a couple of Munificents. Immediately their turrets began firing. The liberation of Tython has begun, and it began with a bang. We were escorted by three Venator class destroyers as well as Acclimator class assault ships. The brave men that launched to meet the enemy seemed nearly endless. I was one of the many that joined them.

I can still remember the screams in the comm channels. One by one we were picked off, but for every one of us that were killed we returned it a hundred fold. Damn good pilots, the lot of them. We joked around about how we managed to give the 501st a run for their credits when it came to space combat.

"Watch your left, we got Tri-fighters!" That transmission was silenced with an explosion. Poor bastard. "Gray squad, give them some cover fire. Those fighters need to be taken care of before the bombers launch!"

"Acknowledged! Alright team, on me!" I veered my squadron behind, taking out as many of those Tris as I can. One. Two. Three. Crap, I've been hit.

The Arc-170 fighters were built for speed, not for defense. We can deal hits but we can't take much of it. so when an enemy fighter clipped the wing it starts smoking. "Gray leader hit! Someone get this bogey off my tail!" I felt panic rise in my chest as I do twists and turns to keep myself away from enemy fire. Futile. Another hit, the back of the ship.

"Copy that Gray leader, on my way" Now that was a voice I couldn't have been happier to hear. Especially with the explosions behind me that followed. "Thank you general, thought I was a goner there." I sigh in relief, releasing my iron grip from the controls.

"No problem, I know you'd do the same for me." I can almost hear his smile,"Sir, we're expendable. It's our job to put your life before ours." I always loved his reaction when anyone says anything along those lines. "Not to me you're not, none of you are."

"Y-wings inbound! Clear the way!" Finally. Time for some payback.

Red and blue lasers swim across my vision as I continue to shoot down enemy fighters one by one, locking my s foils I fly faster to perform more evasive maneuvers. In which I would get behind Vultures and unlock them again to give a full Salvo across their backs. "They keep coming! Escort the Y wings to those Munificents! Take out the hangars!"

I watch as three teams of bombers fly towards the frigates, I blasted any fighters that tried to get in their way. Then comes the satisfying explosion along the front that soon spreads like wildfire towards the back.

"All frigates have been destroyed, good job men. Now prepare for landing. We still have a job to do."

* * *

 _Good? Bad? Continue or no?_


	2. The Final Shot

The hum of the engines was all I could hear in the transport shuttle. My hand firmly holding the metal beam above me as the LAAT pushes through the atmosphere with turbulence. One would think after doing this for so long you would get used to it. I guess I never did get around to the fact I might die at any second.

I get thrown out of my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Glancing over I realize it my squad mate. A small nod and a squeeze on my shoulder. His way of saying we can do this. I smile through my helmet. At least until we've landed.

I jump out of the carrier and start my routine on these search and destroy missions. We created a small camp that would serve as the base of operations, nothing too major, just sentries and scouts along with AT-TE support. We didn't expect this to be an easy fight, but we will end it one way or another.

The battle for the planet was long winded and tiring. I can still remember the wounded on the remains of what once was a beautiful temple. All that's left is rubble. However, not everything was bad. We've won after all, with minimal casualties as well.

That is...until I got a call. I held it up, and turned it on. Surprised at seeing the...chancellor in a sorry state.

What he said next, made me go numb.

"Execute Order 66"

I don't quite remember what I was thinking about after that. Nor do I think anyone else knew either. After all, just one trigger would have ended this trouble. This, invasion of our mind. We aimed at his back. I held my hand up...

And I dropped it down.


End file.
